paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nordic Grace:KarmenXFinland Pups
These are 2nd gen pups who belong to Colfea and StacyMystery, please ask our permission before you use them, thank you! Appearances Flick: Flick is somehow a perfect mix between his parents' fur color and size. He is a bit taller than his brother, and most of his fur is short, like his mother's, but longer and fluffier on his legs and tail. He is of a light gray color mostly, but with two tan socks on his front paws and a black tip on his right ear, which is perky, while his left one is floppy. He lacks a fringe, having a fuzzy fur tuft instead. His eyes are of a bluish gray tone. His tail curls up slightly. Finch: Finch looks a lot like his momma, Karmen. He has floppy ears, fluffy fur, and a long straight tail. His right ear, long socks on all four paws are coal black. His tail tip is a tan, the rest of his fur is snow white. His muzzle and chest are also black. He also has a curly fringe, usually covering his most of his eyes. His right eye is dark emerald green, and the left one is Egyptian blue. When he is an adult, he is the same size as his father. He usually ears several black hairpins to try and keep most of his fringe out of his eyes, which only succeed in a handful of times. Personalities Flick: Finch: Finch is a very happy-go-lucky pup, and is usually rather cheery. He doesn't really like social occasions, or meeting new people, as he's rather shy. He really wants to make friends and does his best to be social, but over thinks everything that he's going to say, and usually ends up saying nothing. He avoids confrontation like a plague, unless it's with someone he knows well. He blushes very easily, and gets flustered easily. Other than all that, he loves hanging out with his brother and his brother's friends, as they already know him, and he doesn't need to introduce himself or anything to them. He likes to go on 'adventures', and just mess around. He doesn't get angry all that often, but when he does, he will sulk about it for days. He spends more time with his mum, than his dad, and always trailed her around when he was little. Trivia Jobs: Flick: Finch: Family Finland-Dad Karmen-Mum Denmark-Uncle Sweden-Aunt Norway-Uncle Fears: Flick: Finch: Cucurbitophobia. Yes, he's terrified of pumpkins. It's due to when he was little, and it was halloween. Finland was taking his two puppies trick-or-treating, and he and Flick had gone up to a door, Finch had been busy examining a spider, he found chilling on a bush leaf. Finch then realized that he couldn't see his father or brother, so he took off down the street, trying to find them. He saw several lit up jack-o-latterns on his short run, which made him even more scared. He managed to wander into someone's garden, his fringe got in his eyes, and he crashed into a jack-o-lattern, and got his head stuck in it, which, once again, terrified him. Eventually his brother and dad found him, and rescued him from the evil pumpkins clutches. As you can imagine, this was quite the traumatic experience for a little pup. Collabs, songs and stories Galleries Category:Second Gen Category:Second generation Category:Boys Category:Puppies Category:Pups Category:Baby puppies Category:StacyMystery's OCs Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Colfea's Chara